Secrets
by Random Cowgirl
Summary: Aria Rockwell is one of the prettiest girls at her high school, popular and oh, co-captian of the cheer team, despite being a sophmore. She's 15 and young, looking for adventure, but what happens when she becomes pregnant. The tough curve balls thrown...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, in case you weren't aware, this is formatted on a true story, with a lot of adjustments to make it into a story. I hope you enjoy it. I haven't a clue where to go with it, but I like when a story writes itself, so that is what I am hoping for. This isn't quite based off anything other than that friend of a friend but it works. I don't know the result, but I figured since I don't want this too close to reality(simply to protect my friends), it would be good for me to make it up myself.**

**Prologue**

I was strongly aware of the fact that life would never be the same for me. No one ever expected my life to turn out like this, to be running from those who admired me. But I was not one to be admired. If anything, they should be gossiping about me right now. Some were, but, shouldn't that be what I wanted? My own mother and brother were even disapproving of me. Dad hasn't cared from the moment I was born. I was only that one thing would want me, and that was the gorgeous baby I held in my arms. But did I want my baby back?

**Chapter 1**

It's a wonder I don't go crazy. Living in this big city it's hard to not attack attention. Especially when you're me. _'Rockwell Gets the Crowd on their Feet'_ or even _'Aria, 15, makes it to National Cheer Squad'_. It could have been any other person in this huge city, but no one would ignore the 'glamour' of Aria Rockwell, co-captain of the Vipers Cheerleading Team. Mind you it was only sophomore year; she would be captain for the next two years. The gorgeous blonde with deep, piercing, blue eyes. Yup, that would be me. Sometimes I wondered if it was a curse or a blessing. I was after all the most popular girl at the Valley High School in the colorful Valley View, California, only minutes from Hollywood. Second only to Sheila Nighting, senior body president and the head cheerleader. She ruled the school, and no one ever went against her opinion. Not even our boyfriends, who were ranked directly below us. She was my best friend, my sister, but also my worst enemy. The problems she got me in should have ended our friendship. Instead, I stayed by her side, afraid that she would ruin my reputation and I would never get the chance to be head of the team. Everyone looked at her like a god, and if she took me down, I would turn to a nobody. Just another one of her accessories to be discarded of.

She was planning on taking me down to go get our homecoming dresses today. While she had a license, I was just getting my permit. So she was my mode of transportation. My brother would usually take me everywhere. Jake was the best. Always on the lookout for me. After all, I was his only little sibling. Sheila had a thing for him when he went to VHS, but he wouldn't touch her with a ten-foot pole, and always wondered why I didn't do the same. Instead, being the rebellious little sister I was, I naturally drifted to her, and after making the squad freshman year, we had an instant connection only cheer sisters could have.

So, like I said, we are going down to get dresses. This weekend is one of the most exciting times of the year, homecoming. I was planning on wearing something that flattered my muscular stomache and perky boobs. Black with red. Something sparkly. Something to go with my ruby red high heels. Like Dorothy's slippers in the 'Wizard of Oz', but instead 5 inch stilettos. I was a little short, couldn't keep me from my high heels and wedges. The way my legs look with them just drives the boys wild, much to Jake and Cole, my wonderful boyfriend, and their lovely rant of how I didn't need them to look beautiful. Instead I went with it. I had talked Cole into getting a black tux. With red roses as the corsage and such. I couldn't have asked for a better and more understanding guy. Well maybe my brother, but that would be odd.

I glanced at the clock, I had been day dreaming for 30 minutes; Sheila would be here any minute. I grabbed my purse and walked out of my room and down the winding staircase. My mom and Jake were sitting on the two couches, watching who-knows-what on the TV.

"I'm leaving soon," I called as I continued walking to the kitchen. I came back out to my mother's deep brown eyes and tan skin.

"Be careful please, and aren't those shoes your wearing the ones I got you for New Years?" I glanced down. Sure enough, I had slipped on my designer black wedges. They went well with my dark blue skinnies and pink baby doll shirt.

"Yup, don't they look great," I did a little turn to show off and then stopped cocking my leg, flipping my curled hair putting my hand on my hip, my purse hanging off the other side.

Mom shook her head and looked away but Jake continued to look me over. He had turned into the overprotective brother 15 years ago. The week after I was born. He was only 4, but was my "dad" as soon as I can remember.

"Can't you cover up a little? Everyone is going to think my little sister is a hooker."

"Oh please Jake, like I would take the gig. Oh, Sheila just pulled in!" I nearly screeched when the little Porsche pulled into the drive. She honked once and I knew it was my cue, I ran over and hugged mom, and got a snort from Jake as I gave him his own hug. I grabbed my phone and credit card off the counter, scurrying out the door. Tim was in the front seat, which meant I had the back. Although he and Sheila had been dating for a while, they treated each other horribly. Literally. They got into a fight every day, and once a week, she would slap him and storm out. If Cole and I ever got that way, I would end it if he hadn't already. That's the difference between Sheila's relationship and my own. I have better morals. I hopped into the back still smiling, they hadn't ruined my day yet, but I was sure within the next ten minutes, my good mood would disappear.

Sure enough, right after Sheila said good morning, Tim took the first punch, "So Aria, what got you all smiles, did Cole spend the night without mommies permission?"

I immediately replied with, "Oh Timmy Tim Tim, don't you wish he did? That way you could tease me about it? Too bad he didn't!" I said with a small chuckle in my voice. I knew he couldn't resist the fact that he had a chance to bring up my 'physical interactions' with Cole. I often wondered why he ever even cared. Like he was ever going to get me. He grimaced though when Sheila told him to shut it before she whipped the smile off his face.

"So, where we going first?"

"Joanna's Boutique, she has the best formal dresses I have ever seen. Hope you brought your credit card with you though, she thinks that she should only sell to millionaires." That thought had Sheila smiling. Her dad was the CEO of a big operation. He made about a million a month, compared to my mom's twenty thousand a month, she had the upper hand on everything. If a dress cost a few thousand, she would have the cash for it right on hand. Their house was like a gold mine. As a matter a fact, I am sure their house was built on a gold mine. The drive was short, I lived in a neighborhood only a few minutes from Rodeo Drive, which meant Joanna saw us often. Sheila parked the car alongside the road as Tim popped a few coins into the parking meter. Here goes nothing.

**A/N:** **Love it? Hate it? R&R please! Any suggestions or things I can fix. Someplace better to upload this since I haven't a clue where XD Thanks for reading!**

**-RC**


	2. Leopard Print

**A/N: So, in case you weren't aware, this is formatted on a true story, with a lot of adjustments to make it into a story. I hope you enjoy it. I wanted to supply a second chapter for people to see if anyone was even relatively interested in reading this.**

_Previously: The drive was short, I lived in a neighborhood only a few minutes from Rodeo Drive, which mea__nt Joanna saw us often. Sheila parked the car alongside the road as Tim popped a few coins into the parking meter. Here goes nothing._

I slowly stepped out of the light blue porshe. I smiled at the butterflies by the bottom of the doors, a friendly reminder that Sheila was a social butterfly, and new Joanna better than any other customer. We struted into the store, in which had red carpets with white manis modeling dresses in the window. We earned a few curious stares, our beauty and sense of power taking over the area around the shop, as soon as Sheila stepped into the store, Joanna was by her side, asking readily if she would like a drink or a snack. Sheila took a sip of the champagne she had received. I refused, knowing only too well it was illegal for us to drink at our age, but Sheila was above the law. They money in her purse could pay her bail ten times over. Man, I wish someone would jump her just so she could get knocked off her power high. And the jumper would get good out of it, at least ten thousand. But he or she would also have a bounty as big as the one they had for Jesse James over their head.

We were lead to the back, where the best dresses were kept from the public eye in airtight cubes, free of dust and anything else you could imagine. I'm not even sure if it was oxygen in there...the first dress that we looked at was a dark lavender, Sheila had gorgeous brown hair that draped below her shoulders, and eyes that were a bluish-green, a lavender would only ruin her look. So we quickly passed with a quick shake of her head, knowing it was out. We passes several dresses, you could read the hope on Joanna's face. Sheila stopped in front of a dress that looked more like it should be on a hooker then at a prom, but she glared at it, trying to imagine it on her own body. It was white with a corset that was incredibly tight and then has small bends and folds in it as it went tightly down the "legs". It would hardly cover anything even if she didn't bend over, and being strapless it literally looked like just a piece of fabric. Sheila nodded and stalked off to the dressing room. Joanna followed her after getting the dress out of the display, nodding her head in my direction and hurrying off. I slowly walked down the isle, until I came to my dream dress, a black little number with red detailing; stitching and red roses were on the front. It looked like something only my dreams could pull off. It was tight on the top, strapless. It was a tight dress but went a little farther down the leg than Sheilas did. It also was a bit looser and more of a silky texture that flowed on top of the skin instead of functioning as the skin. I knew I was in love, so I went to get a clerk to get it out for me.

I walked into the lounge on my way to the front counter. Tim was sprawled out on the couch talking on the phone when I walked in...

"Well what does she want me to do? I'm f-in' right after prom. Well hell of course! Oh, buy me some will ya." He noticed my pressance at that very moment.

"Buy what Tim? Buy some objects so you can have sex with Sheila? Smart move..." I stared him in the eye for a second, then shook my head and walked out the room to the desk.

"I need dress 105 to be brought out please." I said looking at the young lady. She looked almost from Irish desent. She had fiery red hair and slight freckles over her cheeks but not on her nose. She nodded only once and was off though the back way to get the dress. I sat waiting until the door opened again, dress in hand.

"This dress should fit you, you look like a petite, perhaps I should interest you in matching accessories or shoes?" She sounded as if she wanted to help, but her face showed it was all a facade, simply to make the customer happy.

"No thank you, I just need this. And it looks like a perfect fit, thanks again." I said, turning quickly on my heels and rushing though the lounge(with Tim's eyes boggling at my dress, surely he hoped that Sheila would be in something much more revealing so he could get his pleasures...boy brains...if Cole ever...).

When I stepped back into the dressing area Sheila was standing in front of the mirror, her eyes searching over her body. Her hands where going down her waist, waiting at the hem of the dress, which, to my expectation, showed everything. As her eyes reached her toes she glanced up, a wide smile appearing on her face.

"Found it. This is it, this is the dress, can't you just like imagine how I will look getting Prom Queen in this!" She looked truely excited, a rare thing to see on her face. She then noticed the dress in my hands. "Oh! You found that one, I just like knew you would go for it the moment you saw it!" She turned back to the mirror. "JOANNA!"

Joanna scurried in. For being a rich dressmaker and designer that was well known the the runway, it was amazing the control Sheila had over her. "At your service Miss Nighting."

I noticed her voice was laced with a slight British accent, obviously tainted with an American hint.

"I want it, and Aria here would like that dress." She said, pointing the the dress I had in my arms.

"Surely." With a smile she took my dress and waited for Sheila to change out of her outfit. As soon as she had the items she exchanged smiles with us both and walked back to the register.

Moments later, Sheila popped out in her black mini skirt and leopard blouse, her leopard high heels obvious customs. She closed the certain quickly, making her brown curls flip swiftly. "I just don't get why she has to act like I have a hit man on her. I mean come on, like, who would do such a horrible deed to such a fabulous dress designer. Does she think that I can like just get these dresses anywhere!" Sheila was obviously getting a little tipsy from her champagne. I nodded and grabbed her elbow, pulling her to the lounge to get Tim. I would likely drive myself home then let Tim take over. And that was hardly safe.

Tim was still on the phone but immediately got off to come kiss his girlfriend. I let go of her elbow and took her purse as it began to turn to a make-out session. I could only take so much of seeing his perverted mind move his hands over her body, and she well, had her own tricks. Way to much then I wanted to see at the moment.

I stepped to the counter, getting the money out of her purse and my own. I nearly had a stroke at the price tags, mine was $8,500 and hers was $10,000. I knew that they switched price tags on all of Sheila's outfits, but if I told her, I knew she would put them out of business, and they didn't deserve that, they only did it because they knew she had the money. Can I blame them for wanting to make a couple extra bucks? I handed over the money and went to put the dresses in the trunk.

As I slid into the driver's seat, a very flushed Tim and Sheila came out, Sheila had a smile a mile long on her face, and Tim had small smile on his that only proved his hand was where it shouldn't be. They slipped into the back seat, continuing their session as I drove off.

How did I always manage to get put in this position? Hell if I know.

**Not really a point to this chapter, just a filler for a chapter later on. Still not a clue where to go with it. Just giving y'all a little back up on each person via their daily lives. Next chapter I plan to make a little more exciting. It will involve Cole and Aria and less of Tim and Sheila. I love the names Cole and Aria...though I don't plan on naming my kid Aria. However I will get a Cole in my life...I'm determined lol.**

**Please Review!**

**-Random Cowgirl**


End file.
